Trainwreck
by Sylverster
Summary: What will the story be like if Bella is already a vampire, and a powerful one, at that. With Renee, she meets the Cullen coven, and found her world turned upside down as her mate is found. Nothing will be the same anymore...
1. Chapter 1: A new Beginning

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. IM JUST ONE AMONG THE MILLIONS WHO WISH I DO. XD**

Chapter one

"Bella, it's time! Get yourself down here!" Renee called out to me.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming down now." I replied while half-pulling, half-dragging the heavy luggage down the wooden stairs.

After much jerking and battling, I finally admit defeat and called out to Renee softly,_ "_Renee, do you mind giving me a hand, this thing is too heavy."

Before I could even blink, she was already in front of me, she took the luggage and threw it over her shoulder as if it was weightless. Well, at least to her, it weights nothing close to heavy. She gave me the I-told-you-so look and I rolled my eyes.

"Renee, we are not having this discussion now." I said firmly before she could even open her mouth to speak.

"Fine" she shrugged, cringing a little at my tone.

We walked wordlessly to the door and she loaded the luggage into her BMW. She turned to me and I shook my head and signalled for her to wait for a while. She sighed but went into the car while I stood there alone.

I stared at the gorgeous yet rustic cottage which I have stayed for three years. It was a rare estate property, seeing every house nowadays are so modern. Staring at the vines and trees surrounding the home that I am now leaving, a reluctant tear slide down my cheek. Shaking my head, I forced a smile at the cottage, ignoring the sad atmosphere around it.

As soon as I stepped into the car, Renee started it up without speaking. I reached forward for the radio station and calming music rushed into the small space we were in.

I turned to Renee, "Why must we go now?"

She did not reply me, instead, she focused her eyes on the road, even though the chances of us crashing is impossible.

"Renee?"

My mother sighed, "Because you need somewhere else, your time is up. And it is impossible to be in a place which reminds me of...him"

What?

"But – but how does the house remind you of him? Or rather, is it Paris? You said I could choose!" I was indignant, I had love Paris, why hasn't she?

Renee took a hand off the steering wheel and a wave of sadness came onto her face, the hurt and pain was so great that I regretted raising the topic almost immediately. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

My mother cut me off before I could finish, her voice was filled with regret and brokenness, "It is alright, it is not your fault, I was wrong. I shouldn't have – I shouldn't have left him. It is just, the house is similar to the one we used to stay in, it was rustic, countrified and peaceful. There was no trace of city, no trace of society, just the two of us. Don't you feel the same when we stayed there?"

I nodded.

We are now leaving Paris and head off to Forks, Washington. It is a small town, with a really microscopic population and is rainy. It was perfect for us, but I decide whether I like it or not. Not until I have seen it.

After alighting the plane after ten hours, I was yawning, tired from the ride. Renee made me wait for her while she went to fetch her car, which arrived later than us. We got onto the car and I put on my iPod and listened to classical music. Since it will be long before we reach our destination, I closed my eyes to take a nap.

Three hours later, Renee woke me up gently and I sat up, still groggy from sleep. I look out to the greenery around us and was greeted by the sign which reads, "Welcome to Forks, Washington"

As we pulled up in front of a mansion painted a shade of light blue, I could not help but notice how it stand out among the green trees around us. I looked pointedly at Renee and she admitted that she did spent a lot on the mansion so that we could be secluded from the others and would not stand out too much. I rolled my eyes, she definitely did a great job, but somehow I did really don't like it. The house is still grand, but at least it look alright. Renee told me that she is taking the whole first floor and the level upstairs is all mine, I grinned and thanked her.

Upstairs, I found a bathroom, a bedroom, a music room, and a library. Typical of Renee to try to make everything so extravagant.

She was in the living room, flipping through a magazine. She looked up at me and raised an eyebrow.

"So, do you like it?"

I shook my head and she laughed.

"Let me guess, you love it?"

Grinning, I gave her a cheeky reply, "What do you think?"

Renee laughed and shook her head, "And to think that you would grow up after so many years..."

Ignoring her comment, I told her that I am taking a walk in the forest around and she nodded. I followed the trail and took in the smell of the nature. Closing my eyes, I shifted and when I opened my eyes, the intense burning in my throat took me by surprise. I had really held back for too long. I closed my eyes again, only this time is to follow my senses. The scent of a mountain lion caught my attention and I was in front of the lion in a flash. Its eyes narrowed in fear at the sight of me before getting my message, it growled its consent and I smiled. Gently, I made a cut by its neck and it purred as I slowly drank the blood from its body.

After making sure that I have drunk enough, I stopped. My self-control has become much better over the year and I need little blood to survive. Using my healing powers, I healed the wound of the lion and it took off after acknowledging my gratitude. I wiped the blood from my lips and took in my surrounding before climbing up the tallest tree in the area quickly. The view was majestic, I was marvelling the view when the wave of nostalgia caught up with me. Closing my eyes, I began to sing:

_I see your face in my mind as I drive away  
'Cause none of us thought  
It was gonna end that way  
People are people  
And sometimes we change our minds  
But it's killing me to see you go  
After all this time_

Music starts playing  
Like the end of a sad movie  
It's the kind of ending  
You don't really wanna see  
'Cause it's tragedy  
And it'll only bring you down  
Now I don't know what to be  
Without you around

And we know it's never simple  
Never easy  
Never a clean break  
No one here to save me  
You're the only thing I know  
Like the back of my hand  
And I can't breathe without you  
But I have to breathe without you  
But I have to

Never wanted this  
Never wanna see you hurt  
Every little bump in the road  
I tried to swerve  
But people are people  
And sometimes it doesn't work out  
Nothing we say  
Is gonna save us from the fallout

And we know it's never simple  
Never easy  
Never a clean break  
No one here to save me  
You're the only thing I know  
Like the back of my hand  
And I can't breathe without you  
But I have to breathe without you  
But I have to

It's 2 AM  
Feeling like I just lost a friend  
Hope you know it's not easy  
Easy for me  
It's 2 AM  
Feeling like I just lost a friend  
Hope you know this ain't easy  
Easy for me

And we know it's never simple  
Never easy  
Never a clean break  
No one here to save me, oh  
I can't breathe without you  
But I have to breathe without you  
But I have to  
Breathe without you  
But I have to

Sorry, sorry  
Sorry, sorry  
Sorry, sorry  
Sorry

As I finished my song, I slowly wiped away the tears from my face. Jumping from the tree, I landed without a single sound onto the hard ground and switched back to my human mode. I am not a human, but a vampire. But my powers are beyond ordinary and it helped me a lot. Just then, I heard a rustle behind me and I spun around.

It was a vampire. The most beautiful vampire I had ever seen, among the many I had seen. He had He had strong features. Perfectly sculpted cheekbones and a strong jaw. His nose was in perfect proportion to his face and was perfectly straight. His hair was an odd shade of reddish brown. A colour that I supposed could only be described as bronze. But it was his eyes that caught my attention. It was topaz. He is a vegetarian.

But before I could even address him, he actually took off, at human speed. I was puzzled, why had he ran off? Then realization dawned upon me. I was in my human form, and he thought I had to get away from me. I shook my head and laughed, he looked around seventeen, at least I should be able to get to see him.

Soon.

To my previous readers: Sorry but I changed the chapter! I think I am going to change the whole story. As in my style of writing, of course, so thanks! Do review!


	2. Chapter 2: Who I am

Rain spattered against the window as Isabella Daphne Swan gazed solemnly out at the cloudy, gray sky. Her beautiful brown eyes wandered aimlessly over the dismal view and she knew there was no way to see the moon, let alone the stars through that thick, misty covering.

Well, what did she expect? This was Forks, Washington, _the_ rainiest spot in the continental United States. The weather tonight did nothing to help pull her out of her doldrums.

Of course, she could understand Renee wanting her to get a normal life. But it has been nearly a millennium. _Would the monotony ever end? _

Bella shook herself mentally and released a pent-up sigh as her hand moved automatically to tuck a wayward strand of her luscious, long, mahogany brown hair behind her ear.

She knew she should be counting her blessings. Suppressing a small shutter, she acknowledged to herself that the alternative to all this repetitive newness was much too bleak to fathom. She just wished sometimes the boredom wasn't so entrenched in her lifestyle.

Tomorrow she would begin school, again, as a sophomore. This would make her sixtieth sophomore year in high school, ever since Renee had "figured out" the _perfect _way to make their lives normal.

She knew it was necessary. Renee wants both of them to be so engrossed in keeping their life normal so that they could forget _Italy, _and forget _him._

A bright note was that in three years she could enrol in another institute of higher learning. This time she really had her heart set on Julliard. Music was her passion. She loved it and it seemed to love her in return.

She already had degrees in Music from Dartmouth and Dance from Sarah Lawrence; Medical degrees from Harvard and Johns Hopkins; a Law degree from Princeton; and had just completed a dual-degree in English Literature and Art History at Cambridge University in England.

I guess you could say she had a well-rounded education. She was the quintessential, perennial student. She laughed silently to herself thinking that education was one thing that little Bella Swan was really good at.

As she pondered on how to fill another long, dark night, she considered working on her language skills. She wasn't quite fluent in Flemish yet, and she really had wanted to learn Aramaic since seeing Passion of the Christ.

She was already fluent in Spanish, Italian, German, French, Portuguese, Swedish, Japanese, Mandarin, and a dozen other languages. She had finally surpassed even Renee in the number she now spoke. That's what happened when you had a lot of time to kill.

Her other option to fill the night was to spend it with her dependable friend. The expression on her beautiful, pale, flawless face softened and a dreamy look entered her eyes.

The one friend that never let her down and never grew tired of her company, no matter what kind of mood she was in - Her beloved piano. Renee often jokingly told her she would never find a husband because she was already married to her piano.

How true, how true. Her piano was the one thing she could count on to never let her down. And of course, her other instruments. Especially her guitar.

Her liquid brown eyes moved from the view out the window to focus on the view inside her new room just refurnished as per Renee.

Her face, still soft from her previous thoughts, changed to a slightly pensive look as she let the memories wash over her. She really did love this house, it has its own soul within it, and she could hear the whisperings and caress of the air in this space.

Had it really been nine hundred years since they were in Italy? Yet the thread that held her there never wavered..

A time she had nearly forgotten.

Her face showed the wistfulness she felt at what could have been, what should have been, and what could never be.

The memories had faded somewhat through the years, but had never been completely erased from her mind. A tiny smile fleeted across her lips as her thoughts drifted back.

She never wanted to forget those days of her early childhood in Italy. She NEVER wanted to forget those wonderful, bright things from her childhood, even if they did belong in a lost place and time.

Certain things from that time in her life were best left forgotten, but not her memories.

If she could have cried, she was sure tears would have been streaming down her face at the memory.

Slowly she arose from her seat at the window, and walked from her room, her movements displaying an effortless grace.

Shaking her head slightly to dispel the musings from the past, Bella thought of her current life situation. For the most part, she was content with her life. The only thing that really bothered her about her life was the constant need to start over again.

And in the last decade or so, the nights just seemed to get longer and longer.

She sometimes longed for someone to spend the time with, someone she could just be herself with, someone she didn't have to be careful around, someone she didn't have to play a part around.

Someone like… Bella's eyes lost focus as her mind again slipped into the past. She drew herself up sharply, shook her head forcefully and willed that area of her memory to close. No, she refused to go there. That place only brought pain.

Renee knew she needed someone, but were hesitant to make suggestions or nudge her in any certain direction, albeit she did keep her eyes open for a suitable mate.

Just the word – mate – caused Bella to cringe on the inside. It made her feel as if she were some prize animal at the zoo that needed, well for lack of a better word, a mate.

She didn't want a mate; she wanted the love of her life. The kind of love her Renee and _he _had found in each other.

Finding such love was another story. She had come close to finding that love once, had been tempted to take that chance at love. But she had discovered just how fleeting that chance could be. In the twinkling of an eye, it could vanish, never to be found again.

Again, she forced the memory back to the depths of her mind. She didn't allow herself to dwell on that thought anymore. It was stubbornly tamped down, hidden deep in her memories, and seldom allowed to surface, however briefly.

Her aimless strolling had brought her to the curved staircase leading to the front foyer, and she gracefully descended to the main floor. She was quite alone in this part of the house.

As was their routine, the Renee had retreated to her room shortly after midnight. The ensuing hours were always the loneliest time of the day for Bella.

As Bella wandered through the silent house, she again contemplated her options for the night.

She didn't need to hunt; her thirst was satisfied for the moment.

Without conscious effort, Bella had gravitated to her piano.

It was a beautiful, white grand piano that had been delivered and set up last week. Dear Renee, she thought of everything.

The piano sat on a special raised area in the conservatory, the conservatory that Renee had had built onto the house especially to house Bella's piano and extensive music collection.

One corner of the area was also designated as a dance studio, exclusively for Bella's use. She knew what music meant to her, and she got a special enjoyment from listening to her play or watching her dance. So, in a way, this room was the gift that just kept on giving.

As she sat down on the white, velvet upholstered, bench, Bella reached out her hand to the remote control that turned on the recording device that was connected to her piano. She knew she did her best composing in these wee, small hours of the morning, but she seldom remembered her compositions afterward. The soothing music seemed to put her into a trance-like state where her music seemed to take her over.

As Bella forced all thought from her mind, she let her fingers fall naturally on the keys. Without any conscious effort on her part, the music just seemed to flow from her alabaster fingertips.

The music was a part of her, and her emotions were evident in each note. As she played, her mind began to drift to another place and another time.

She seldom let herself think of her past life. Some things were best kept silent and in the past.

_I couldn't tell you  
Why she that way  
She felt it every day  
I couldn't help her  
I just watched her make  
The same mistake again_

What's wrong, what's wrong now  
Too many too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs  
(where she belongs)

She wants to go home  
But nobody's home  
This is where she lies  
Broken inside  
With no place to go  
(no place to go)  
To dry her eyes  
Broken inside

Open your eyes and look outside  
And find the reasons why  
You've been rejected  
And now you can't find  
what you've left behind

Be strong, be strong now  
Too many, too many problems  
Don't where she belongs  
(where she belongs)

She wants to go home, but nobody's home  
This is where she lies, broken inside  
With no place to go (no place to go)  
To dry her eyes  
Broken inside

Her feelings she hides  
Her dreams she can't find  
She's losing her mind  
She's falling behind  
She can't find her place  
She's losing her faith  
She's falling from grace  
She all over the place

She wants to go home, but nobody's home  
This is where she lies, broken inside  
With no place to go(no place to go)  
To dry her eyes  
Broken inside

She's lost inside, lost inside  
oh oh  
She's lost inside, lost inside  
oh oh oh

She knew that Renee has gone for hunting, so she sang out the song, sadness taking over her head as she immerse herself in her mother's memories...

The next morning:


	3. Chapter 3: Cullens

I stepped into my shower, closed my eyes and let the feel of the water on my sensitive skin calm away the tension between my shoulder blades. I hadn't even realized that the muscles were bunched in knots, until I totally relaxed under the brisk spray. Even after so many decades, I would still be nervous on the first day of school, how funny is that?

As I stepped out from the bathroom, I glanced at my reflection in the wall length mirror in front of me.

I really enjoy being a vampire, and I enjoyed nearly every aspect of this lifestyle, with only the drawback of needing to feed on blood once a fortnight. I loved the fact that I now had grace and beauty, whereas in the past I had been somewhat clumsy despite my half-blood status, and had considered myself to be oddly mesmerizing, but turning gorgeous like Renee was still a great change. I wasn't being conceited when I admitted that I looked good. The transformation had left my body toned and svelte. The skin on my face and body was completely flawless. I smiled at the thought that there were no worries about blemishes for this 948-year-old teenager.

My hair was lustrous and almost never needed more than a quick brushing to look good all day. My features had been honed by my change into the epitome of beauty. Every feature was perfect.

My eyes, however, were a curious oddity to myself and Renee. Where all vampires' eyes had changed from their natural colour to a blood-red after their change, and eventually to a golden brown, my eyes had never ceased to be anything other than the colour of a milky chocolate brown, and occasionally, clear blue.

I had once asked Renee why my eyes had never turned the golden brown of the rest of the vampire world. Why had my eyes remained their original liquid-brown colour? _His original eyes colours?_ Renee had a theory. She theorized that as I had never succumbed to the blood lust since I was born, that I had had control over my thirst from the first day of my transformation; my eyes had never completely been overtaken by the blood lust and lost their original colour. And later, as I fed only on the blood of animals and never the blood of humans, the natural brown had remained dominant and had in turn only been enhanced by my altered diet.

Most of the time, though I didn't like admitting it, I really enjoyed the fact that I didn't have to sleep. It gave me so much more time for reading, dancing, and my music. I did so love music, and I also really loved to dance.

Gradually the reality of what day this was seeped back into my conscience mind: The first day of high school! The good mood induced by my long shower was instantly shot to hell at the thought of going back to school.

Just then, Renee appeared beside me, holding on to _clothes._

"Good morning, Renee. To what do I owe this auspicious visit this early on my first day of school? Dare I think that maybe you have decided that I can just cut school for this entire year and perhaps set up a dress shop somewhere?" I deadpanned, turning my head to the side, and looking at Renee with a fake-questioning look on my face, knowing what was coming next.

"Good morning, Bella, my darling daughter. You _really_ didn't think I would let you dress yourself on this momentous occasion, did you?" With her usual grace, she forced me to give up.

I groaned as she laid the clothes out on the chaise lounge in my dressing room. Renee was in her own little version of heaven. As long as she was shopping, or dressing either herself or anyone else for that matter, she was happy. I sighed; I could never banish anything that would make her happy, and keeping her thoughts from the past.

I had slipped into the low-rise jeans Renee had handed me, and was pulling on a cute, cobalt blue, v-necked tee shirt over the sunshine yellow cami she had given me minutes before. I had to admit, the combination looked really good. Renee totally believed in layering clothing. I just told her she liked it only because it meant she could buy twice as many tops as before if she wore two at a time.

When I was done, she excitedly pulled me towards the mirror.

Honestly, Renee was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen, living or dead. She had a face Heidi Klum would kill for, and a body Tyra Banks only wishes she had.

My mother was literally Drop. Dead. Gorgeous!

I knew I was gorgeous, but I just seemed to fade in the light that seemed to emanate from Renee. I didn't think about my looks all the time, the way she did. However, as I studied our reflections, I couldn't really blame her.

Looking now at our mirror images, I could tell we were pretty similar in looks, especially with our flawless complexions and pale, white skin. But she had long, shimmering, blonde hair that fell nearly to her waist while mine is brown. She was statuesque, standing just shy of five feet eleven in her bare feet, the perfect height for a model. I knew her eyes had been blue before her transformation, but now were a golden honey colour. Actually, it is pretty obvious that we are mother and daughter.

"Now, I have got your car ready, and don't argue, you better not switch to your human status. I would know when you cheat." Renee pushed me towards the door while referring to her ability: being able to force the truth out of anyone, human or not. I could block her, but she would disown me for that.

Sighing, I made my way towards my Lamborghini Reventón and bade Renee goodbye.

In fifteen minutes, I arrived at Forks High School, Home of the Spartans.

Here goes.

Another reason why I want my other half: I am tired of being chased by all the boys in school at every school I attended, from California all the way to Sydney.

It usually took me a few days before I had the entire male population of a new high school sufficiently intimidated by me or scared of me, so that they just gave up and stopped trying to ask me out. But for those first few days, I just really wanted to bite someone's head off.

Literally.

But, I knew I wouldn't.

I saw the entire student body, at least those that were in the parking lot, turn as one and stare at me as I manoeuvred my car skilfully between two trucks. Without a scratch.

Just then, I spotted a M3 and a shiny Volvo in the parking lot. They must belong to some rich kids here. POSSIBLY the vampire I saw yesterday, could he have a coven?

The answer is possibly yes.

Renee had picked up my class schedules when she had registered me last week. I looked at mine and silently thanked Renee for registering me in at least a few advanced classes. I knew I wouldn't be able to take each class at an advanced level, I mean, I had three years of high school to fill, but at least Biology, Chemistry and Music were advanced class, and I was able to skip up to third-year Spanish. Especially as I spoke it fluently and had done so for over five hundred years. That meant next year, I could take the other foreign language offered here, French. I also spoke that fluently.

But at least I would have the chance to mix it up a bit.

I made my way to the front office and greeted Ms Cole at the front desk. She was slightly taken aback but not very surprised. I decided to take a small peek into her mind. It wouldn't hurt, right?

The image in her mind confirmed my theories. There were five teenage vampires in her thoughts: Edward, Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Rosalie. I would have to greet them later, and match their names to their faces. My Greek god that I saw yesterday was among them. Without a mate.

My first class was Spanish, so I looked at the room number on my schedule, and headed in that direction.

Besides catching a few, well a lot actually, of grammatical mistakes by the Spanish teacher, my first class went really well. I didn't have to bite the head off anyone. Most of the kids in this class were juniors or seniors, and were actually mature enough not to make passes at me during class.

The rest of my day passed much the same. Though this time, about twelve seniors and juniors flirted with me. I ignored them and offered only a "Hello to you too, but to make it clear, I am not interested in you".

When lunch finally arrived, I hurriedly packed and made my way to the dining hall. It was music lesson after this and I cannot wait for it.

It was then that I saw them. They were seated at a round table, trying to act normal with a plate of food each. I grinned and picked up an apple and coke before approaching their table. I could see that they had heard about me, but were waiting for me to make the first move.

"Hello, my name is Isabella Daphne Swan, but it would be much preferred if you call me Bella." I politely introduced myself as they turned towards me.

One of them immediately stood up. She was four-foot, ten-inch tall and her perfectly styled, spiky black hair set off her flawless, lovely features. Reaching out her hand, she introduced herself, "Hi! I am Alice and let me introduce my family to you!"

"This is Rosalie,"

The gorgeous blonde with long golden hair nodded. She was like Renee in a way, looking like a sex bomb that could sweep any man away. Trust me, Angelina Jolie would seem like nothing next to her.

"Emmett, her boyfriend"

Emmett was a big guy, standing six foot seven, with a body most football players take steroids for years and never achieve. His dark brown, curly hair lay close to his head, and his handsome features were always lit up with a smile that showed off the dimples in his cheeks, giving him a look of a total lady killer.

He nodded his head and boomed, "Hey Bella!"

But I noticed something strange, _why did Alice referred him as Rosalie's BOYFRIEND? _

Realisation hit me hard, my eyes! They are brown; of course they are confused and not exactly sure of what I was. I might be a faerie for all they know.

"Jasper, my boyfriend!"

Jasper, on the other hand, was six foot three and had the lean, muscular athletic body of a swimmer, and the long blonde locks to complete the beach bum look. He looked at me and inclined his head. I could tell that he is not much of a speaker. And judging from his look and the number of scars on his body, he must be from the south and was involved in the battles there. Battles which I find foolish.

"And lastly, Edward!"

There he is. The vampire that I saw yesterday. His eyes flashed with recognition and he offered me a crooked smile, one that blew me away. A feel of numbness and electric current flowed through my body and from his shocked expression, I could tell that he felt it too.

My theory was confirmed. He is my mate.

Alice invited me to sit down beside her and Edward, and so I did. From their expressions, they were awaiting for me to tell them about me.

"I know you are wondering what I am. And let me assure you, despite my eyes, I am the same as all of you. I follow a vegetarian diet, just like you. But my eyes colours have never changed into crimson all this time."

Finally, their expression cleared and Alice clapped her hands.

"That was great! We are going to be great friends!"

I could tell that there is more to that sentence and checked for any signs of special abilities among them. I was right.

"Alice, you are a psychic, right? And Jasper, you can control emotions, the correct term is an empath."

All of their face froze as I turned to Edward and I smiled when I saw that he was trying hard to pry through my barriers.

"And you are a mind-reader, who cannot read my mind."

He nodded, accepting the fact with surprising calmness, and asked, "Why is that so, Bella?"

I noticed how casual my name flow off his tongue and how mesmerizing his velvety voice sounded to my ears. But I shook my head, "I should not tell you that now, the information will overwhelm you all too much. But perhaps my mother and I might pay a visit to your coven after school? We may get more acquainted then."

They were surprised at my term "mother" but accepted my offer.

Unable to control my curiosity, I enquired if they have other members in their already large coven. They nodded and Edward spoke up.

"Our parents: Esme and Carlisle Cullen"

Realisation hit me and I gasped as they looked at me.

"Carlisle – Carlisle Cullen is your coven leader?" Memories flooded back to me and a smile took over me.

"Well, there would be a great reunion later, but we have to go for our lessons." Alice chirped, winking at me as she got the vision, as did Edward.

"What lesson do you have next, Bella?" My mate-to-be asked me gently.

"Advance music" I replied briefly.

Alice clapped her hands in joy and I was slightly startled, "Edward has that lesson too! Guess we will have to go our separate ways! We will see you later, Bella!"

Shaking my head in amusement, I watched as they left and gestured towards Edward, "So, shall we?"

Once again, he grinned his crooked grin, which I had grown to love, and nodded. We walked side by side to the music room, and gaining a large amount of glares of envies from the other students. As a gentleman, he held the door for me as I entered the room. As the smell of the instruments flew towards me, I closed my eyes and felt as my lips curled upwards, my spirits lifting immediately.

The music teacher, Mrs Johnstan, entered the room and her gaze immediately fell on me.

"Aha! The new student, Bella Swan, isn't it? Well, no hesitation here, let us hear you talents flowing out from you, shan't we?"

I grew to like the teacher immediately, her cheery and optimistic personality is one that many would appreciate.

Without speaking, I made my way to the piano, choosing it over the many other instruments, and sat down. The song automatically took over my mind and I started to play and sing along.

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie  
is made up on your side_

When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you

I haven't felt this way before  
Everything that I do  
reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left  
are lyin' on the floor  
And they smell just like you  
I love the things that you do

When you walk away  
[ Avril Lavigne Lyrics are found on .com ]  
I count the steps that you take

Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you

Out here forever  
I know we were  
Oh oh oh oh oh

All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I do I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me  
Yeah

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you

Pausing, I let the sadness linger in the air for a moment before standing up, accepting the looks of admiration directed at me. Mrs Johnstan smiled and asked, "Do you know any other instruments, by any chance."

I blushed and decided to tell the truth, "Quite a few, Mrs Johnstan, I have too much passion for music and can't settle on just one instruments."

"And may I ask what other instruments do you learn and your grade for them?"

I could feel the stares of all my classmates bore into me as I spoke softly, "I have diploma degrees for piano, acoustic and electric guitar, violin, electric violin, drums, cello and flute."

Of course, I have to leave out the other instruments, seeing that the shock on everyone's face should be enough.

Mrs Johnstan quickly recovered and asked if I might perform another song using the guitar, as she was also very impressed with my song composing.

Taking in a deep breath, I picked up the guitar and started playing a joyous tune instead:

_Sometimes you think you'll be fine by yourself  
'Cause a dream is a wish that you make all alone  
It's easy to feel like you don't need help  
But it's harder to walk on your own_

You'll change inside when you realize

The world comes to life and everything's bright  
From beginning to end  
When you have a friend by your side  
That helps you to find the beauty you are  
When you open your heart and believe in  
The gift of a friend  
The gift of a friend

Someone who knows when you're lost and you're scared  
And there through the highs and the lows  
Someone you can count on, someone who cares  
Beside you wherever you'll go

You'll change inside when you realize

The world comes to life and everything's bright  
From beginning to end  
When you have a friend by your side  
That helps you to find the beauty you are  
When you open your heart and believe in  
The gift of a friend

And when your hope crashes down, shattering to the ground  
You, you feel all alone  
When you don't know which way to go  
And there's no signs leading you home  
You're not alone

The world comes to life and everything's bright  
From beginning to end  
When you have a friend by your side  
That helps you to find the beauty you are  
When you open your heart and believe in  
When you believe in  
You can believe in  
The gift of a friend

By the end of the song, everyone started clapping and cheering. The rest of the lesson ended with some more pieces of excellent music being performed by the others, and one spectacular song played by Edward. On piano.

When he opened his mouth to sing along, I felt entranced as his melodious voice flooded my mind...

_  
I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know were it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone  
I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
Were the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone  
I walk alone I walk alone  
I walk alone and I walk a-_

My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Till then I'll walk alone

Ah..ah..

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line of the edge  
And where I walk alone  
[ Green Day Lyrics are found on .com ]  
Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive  
And I walk alone  
I walk alone I walk alone  
I walk alone and I walk a-

My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Till then I'll walk alone

Ah..ah..  
I walk alone and I walk a-

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
Were the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a-

My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Till then I'll walk alone

Everything faded to nothingness as I felt the loneliness in the song, the same that he had felt all these years. And the same that I had to live with for nine whole centuries.

My heart went all out for Edward Cullen.

And I know that I would do anything for him.

Even though that means opening my heart out and accepting love for the first time since I became a vampire...


	4. Chapter 4: Feeling Alive

When the music lesson was over, Edward and I made our way towards the parking lot. He had kindly reminded me to make a call for Renee to come over, since Alice was thinking about it, and I complied. Renee was surprised but said that she would be coming over soon.

Just then, Alice came running from nowhere and began squealing in my ears, causing me to wince.

"Bella, you have such an amazing voice, we should totally have a singing fest sometimes! And can we go shopping tomorrow? It is going to be sunny! And you should invite Renee to our house; Esme and Carlisle are already there! How about that, can you –"

After trying in vain to shut her up, I ended up silencing her using my ability. As the energetic pixie continued to open and close her mouth, it took a while for her to realize that she is not able to make any voice. At that, she glared at me.

I smiled sweetly, "Sorry Alice, but you left me with no choice. I don't know what the questions you asked were, but there should be no harm done in saying yes, right?"

However, all the Cullen boys, including Edward, groaned and shot me an exasperated glance. I was bewildered, _what was wrong with that?_ Silently, I replayed what Alice had said and gasped in horror at what I had agreed to. _Singing fest? Shopping?! I am doomed._ With a wicked grin, Alice pointed at her mouth, willing me to let her speak, to which I grudgingly allowed.

"No breaking promises!" As soon as the charm is removed, she chuckled and raced over to Rosalie in her M3.

Snarling in frustration, I made my way to my flashy car and got in. Just as I was about to start the car, I realized that Edward, Jasper and Emmett were all in the car.  
"What – what are you doing here?"

Edward explained in his mesmerizing voice that he had offered to show me the way to their house and his two "irritating" brothers had tagged along. I ginned mischievously and murmured one sentence before shooting down the road.

"Hold on tight, then!"

When we finally reached the Cullens white mansion, I must admit that I was impressed. Obviously like Carlisle had claimed, his mate, Esme, had talent in exterior and interior designing, just like Renee. However, it can be seen that she has a more gentle and loving side than Renee, who often goes for a more wild or fashionable design occasionally.

But this house, it is like home. Of course, our new house is also homely, but it has been a long time since anyone had lived there, so there is no doubt that it is slightly...empty.

Pushing my thoughts out of the way, I followed the Cullen teens into the house and was delighted to find an older couple smiling brightly at us, with the male looking so familiar.

"Bella? I hadn't imagined seeing you here!"

The golden-haired vampire pulled me into a hug and spun me around, while I laughed hysterically.

"I had not, either. And look at your coven, it has grown! I don't believe I would know any new members, including Esme. The last time I saw you, you were compassionate but hating the world!" I could not help but tease him.

Being the good-natured man he is, he chuckled and introduced me to Esme, who smiled at me and pulled me into a gentle hug.

"It is no wonder you two are a pair. It fits! And I am so sorry that I had not been able to make it to any of yours or your children's weddings, I was slightly..."

Carlisle grinned and continued, "Rejecting? Or should I say touchy?"

I smiled and nodded sheepishly, right before Rosalie cut in, "Wait, you invited her to all our weddings? And you met her before? You never told us about any Bella or Renee?!"

The coven leader looked slightly unnerved and looked for me for permission to explain, I nodded. But I noticed that our exchanged did not go unnoticed by his family, who all narrowed their eyes.

"I'm afraid that Bella has more history of her own and hold much power over me. But shall we discuss it when Renee had arrived?"

Everyone else nodded.

After ten minutes of awkward staring and silent conversing, the purr of engine outside signalled for my mother's arrival.

Being who she is, the tactless woman came running into the house and nearly knocked Carlisle over.

"Oh my gosh! Hi Carly, you look as handsome and charming as ever! I had missed you!"

I cleared my throat and she awkwardly let go of the blushing Cullen leader.

"Renee, do control your behaviour, please!" I issued her a silent order and she promptly nodded and smiled.

"I am really sorry for my outburst, but I am just so elated, it has been centuries since we last met!" she gushed.

Seeing that Renee is here, Carlisle beckoned for everyone to take a seat in the living room, and Edward decided to share a sofa with me. Renee did not let me go and gave me a conspiratorial wink, to which I presented her a withering glare.

Taking in a deep breath, I started.

"The first time I met Carlisle, it was in 1816, and I was not new to the vampire world then. We met at France, where Renee and I had spent around eight hundred years at."

I closed my eyes as every Cullen, except for Carlisle, gasped in shock.

Emmett spoke first, "How old are you?!"

My eyelids fluttered open, "I am 948 years old, and Renee is only 17 years older than me. Under abnormal circumstances, she gave birth to me and was changed immediately after that. She took me away and left, controlling her burning thirst so that she would not hurt her own blood. But the shocking thing was, somehow I had helped her control her thirst, and she started feeding on animal blood, all the while, caring for me as much as she can."

"When I reached seventeen, I had known what Renee was, and requested for her to change me. However, I did not feel the burning and it did not take two days for me to become a newborn. The minute I was bitten, a sense of déjà vu took over me and within an hour, I became a vampire. But that was not the end. My eyes had never turned red in all these years, and it was not until a month before I felt any thirst. Like Renee, I decided to hunt for animals and that was the day that I discovered my abilities."

Noticing the plural, every Cullen, this time including Carlisle, froze.

"Abilities? Does that include you shielding against me?" Edward asked.

I nodded.

"And how you silenced me and also stopped me from seeing your arrival?"

I nodded again.

"And how you knew about our abilities?"

I nodded for the last time and added, "And also how I had peered into Ms Cole's mind to see who are you and whether you are vampires or not."

Suddenly, Edward spoke up once again, "And when I saw you yesterday, how you hunt the lion without hurting it?"

There was another collective intake of air.

"Yes. It took me a while before I realized this and Renee and I decided to tour the world, searching for vampires all over the world, avoiding Italy, so as to test my theory."

It was then that Renee finally chose to take over, much to my relief.

"She realized that as soon as she came near vampires with special abilities, she would automatically display abilities that were similar to that ONE ability. Hence, she had more ability than she could imagine."

Alice spoke up this time, "Which means, her abilities are infinite? And unpredictable and incredibly vast?"

"Yes"

Since we first met, Esme opened her mouth, "Then why haven't the Volturi recruited you yet, didn't Carlisle told us that they love searching for vampires with incredible abilities?"

"Because, among all her abilities, Bella has both defensive and offensive powers, which means that she had successfully avoided the Volturi all this years."

"Renee and I have an unspeakable grudge against the royal family, and we are not ready to tell you about it yet. It is just too...deep for us." I tried to stop the sadness from engulfing me, but failed miserably.

Seeing this, Alice came up and gave me a choking hug, but still making me feel much better.

"Well, now that you have explained to us, how about we have a singing fest?!"

Everyone groaned except for Renee and Rosalie, who both ginned and nodded. Sighing, the rest of us had no choice but to accept. Once everything (the microphone, the drums, the guitars and piano) were ready, Alice volunteered to go first.

"I shall sing...Nobody's Perfect!" She shrilled, causing me to wince again.

Edward leaned in and whispered to me, "And that song definitely suits her..."

I sniggered as Alice started singing:

--------------------------------------------

_Everybody makes mistakes  
Everybody has those days  
one, two, three, four  
Everybody makes mistakes  
Everybody has those days (ah yeah)  
Everybody knows what  
What I'm talking' bout (that's right)  
Everybody gets that way  
Everybody makes mistakes  
Everybody has those days (uh huh)  
Everybody knows what  
What I'm talking 'bout  
Everybody gets that way  
Yeah!_

Sometimes I'm in a jam  
I gotta make a plan  
It might be crazy I do it anyway  
No way to know for sure  
I'll figure out a cure  
I'm patching up the holes  
But then it over flows  
If I'm not doing too well  
Why be so hard on myself

Nobody's perfect  
I gotta work it  
Again and again till I get it right  
Nobody's perfect  
You live and you learn it  
And if I mess it up sometimes...  
Nobody's perfect

Sometimes I work a scheme  
But then it flips on me  
Doesn't turn out how I planned  
Get stuck in quicksand  
Well no problem can't be solved  
Once I get involved  
I try to be delicate  
Then crash right into it  
But my intentions are good (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Sometimes just misunderstood

Nobody's perfect  
I gotta work it  
Again and again till I get it right (that's right!)  
Nobody's perfect (whoo!)  
You live and you learn it  
and if I mess it up sometimes...  
Nobody's perfect  
I gotta work it (come on!)  
I know next time I'll find a way (oh!)  
Nobody's perfect

Sometimes I fix things up  
And they fall apart again  
Nobody's perfect  
I might mix things up  
But I always get it right in the end  
(you know I do)

Next time you feel like  
It's just one of those days  
When you just can't seem to win  
If things don't turn out the way you plan  
Figure something else out  
Don't stay down try again

(yeah!)  
Everybody makes mistakes  
everybody has those days (that's right)  
everybody knows what  
what I'm talking bout everybody gets that way (whoo!)  
Everybody makes mistakes  
everybody has those days  
everybody knows what  
what I'm talking about everybody gets that way

Nobody's perfect  
I gotta work it  
Again and again till I get it right  
Nobody's perfect  
You live and you learn it  
And if I mess it up sometimes  
Nobody's perfect  
I gotta work it  
I know next time I'll find a way  
Nobody's perfect  
You live and you learn it  
Cause everybody makes mistakes  
Nobody's perfect

Nobody's  
Perfect  
No, no  
Nobody's perfect

_--------------------------------------_

Everyone cheered as she finished and she took a bow. She pushed Jasper forward and gave him the mike; the southern boy threw us a frustrated look before selecting the song "21 Guns":

----------------------------------------

_Do you know what's worth fighting for  
when it's not worth dying for?  
Does it take your breath away  
and you feel yourself suffocating?  
Does the pain weigh out the pride?  
And you look for a place to hide?  
Did someone break your heart inside?  
You're in ruins._

One, 21 guns  
Lay down your arms  
Give up the fight  
One, 21 guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky,  
You and I

When you're at the end of the road  
And you lost all sense of control  
And your thoughts have taken their toll  
When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul  
Your faith walks on broken glass  
And the hangover doesn't pass  
Nothing's ever built to last  
You're in ruins.

One, 21 guns  
Lay down your arms  
Give up the fight  
One, 21 guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky,  
you and I

did you try to live on your own  
When you burned down the house and home?  
Did you stand too close to the fire?  
Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone

when it's time to live and let die  
and you can't get another try  
Something inside this heart has died  
you're in ruins.

One, 21 guns  
Lay down your arms  
Give up the fight  
One, 21 guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky,  
you and I

_-------------------------------_

"I'm next!" Emmett was like an excited kid waiting for his turn to buy candies and immediately ran up next. Looking at Rosalie significantly, he chose the song "Just the girl" by Click Five.

All of us chuckled at the meaning behind the words.

--------------------------------

_She's cool and she's cruel but she knows what she's doing.  
She pushed me in the pool at our last school reunion.  
She laughs at my dreams but I dream about her laughter.  
Strange as it seems she's the one I'm after._

Cause she's bittersweet,  
she knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more  
She's just the girl I'm looking for

She can't keep a secret  
For more than an hour  
She runs on one hundred proof attitude power  
And the more she ignores me  
The more I adore her  
What can I do  
I'd do anything for her

_Cause she's bittersweet,  
she knocks me off of my feet  
and I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
she's a mystery  
she's too much for me  
but I keep coming back for more  
She's just the girl I'm looking for_

the way she sees it's me  
on her caller I.D.  
She won't pick up the phone  
She'd rather be alone  
But I can't give up just yet  
Cause every word she's ever said  
Still ringing in my head  
Still ringing in my head

She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doing'  
Knows just what to say  
So my whole day is ruined

Cause she's bittersweet,  
she knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more  
She's just the girl I'm looking for

Just the girl I'm looking for  
I'm looking for  
I'm looking for  
I'm looking for  
Just the girl I'm looking for

_---------------------------------------------------_

It was Rosalie's turn next and she strutted forward and selected the song "Circus", which was totally expected of her.

---------------------------------------------------

_There's only two types of people in the world  
The ones that entertain, and the ones that observe  
Well baby, I'm a put on a show kind of girl  
Don't like the back seat, gotta be first_

I'm like the ring leader, I call the shots  
I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot  
When I put on a show

I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break  
I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage  
Better be ready, hope that you feel the same

All eyes on me in the centre of the ring,  
Just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip,  
Just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me,  
Show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor,  
Just like a circus

There's only two types of guys out there  
Ones that can hang with me, and ones that are scared  
So baby, I hope that you came prepared  
I run a tight ship, so beware

I'm like the ring leader, I call the shots  
I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot  
When I put on a show

I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break  
I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage  
Better be ready, hope that you feel the same

All eyes on me in the centre of the ring,  
Just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip,  
Just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me,  
Show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor,  
Just like a circus

Let's go  
A-a-aha  
Let me see what you can do  
A-a-aha  
I'm running' this  
Like, like, like like a circus  
Yeah  
Like a what?  
Like, like, like a circus

All eyes on me in the centre of a ring,  
Just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip,  
Just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me,  
Show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor,  
Just like a circus

All eyes on me in the centre of a ring,  
Just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip,  
Just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me,  
Show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor,  
Just like a circus

"Hey Renee, how about you? Why don't you take a chance?"

Renee was slightly hesitant at first, but after much persuasion, she nodded, but wanted me to play the special song I wrote while she sang it.

I hid the shock from my face as it was the first time she wanted to sing it in all these years.

Wordlessly, I walked over and picked up my guitar and started playing.

_You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from Heaven  
You'd hold me close in your arms  
I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holding me_

I miss you, I miss your smile  
And I still she'd a tear every once and a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go, and I need you to know  
I miss you, sha-la la la la, I miss you

You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm livin' out my dream  
Oh how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happening for me  
I'm thinking back on the past  
It's true that time is flying by too fast

I miss you, I miss your smile  
[ Miley Cyrus Lyrics are found on .com ]  
And I still she'd a tear every once and a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go, and I need you to know  
I miss you, sha-la la la la, I miss you

I know you're in a better place, (yeah)  
But I wish that I could see your face (oh)  
I know you are where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me

I miss you, I miss your smile  
And I still she'd a tear every once and a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go, and I need you to know  
I miss you, sha-la la la la

I miss you, I miss your smile  
And I still she'd a tear every once and a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go, and I need you to know  
I miss you, sha-la la la la, I miss you

When the song was over, I walked over to Renee and wiped away the lone tears that slide down her cheek.

"Mum, get over it. I am sure that it would be the best."

Picking up my guitar once more, I started singing as the song formed in my head...

_  
Slipping down a slide  
I did enjoy the ride  
Don't know what to decide  
You lied to me  
You looked me in the eye  
It took me by surprise  
Now are you gratified  
You cried to me_

La, la, la, la, la

Don't turn around  
I'm sick and I'm tired of your face  
Don't make this worse  
You've already gone and got me mad  
It's too bad I'm not sad  
It's casting over  
It's just one of those things  
You'll have to get over it

When I was feeling down  
You'd start to hang around  
And then I found your hands all over me  
And that was out of bounds  
You filthy rotten hound  
It's better than it sounds, believe me

La, la, la, la, la

Don't turn around  
I'm sick and I'm tired of your face  
Don't make this worse  
[ Avril Lavigne Lyrics are found on .com ]  
You've already gone and got me mad  
It's too bad I'm not sad  
It's casting over  
It's just one of those things  
You'll have to get over it

Hey, you gotta get over it  
Hey, you gotta get over it

It's too bad I'm not sad  
It's casting over  
It's just one of those things  
You'll have to get over it

Don't turn around  
I'm sick and I'm tired of your face  
Don't make this worse  
You've already gone and got me mad

Don't turn around  
I'm sick and I'm tired of your face  
Don't make this worse  
You've already gone and got me mad  
It's too bad I'm not sad  
It's casting over  
It's just one of those things  
You'll have to get over it

You'll have to get over it

As I put the guitar aside, Alice was pulling Edward in front and did not let him choose his own song. The mike was jammed into his reluctant hands as he start to sing. With his angelic, perfect voice...

_To kiss and tell  
It's just not my style.  
But the night is young,  
And it's been a while.  
And she broke my heart,  
Broke it right in two.  
And it's fixing time,  
But I'm feeling like I'm finally ready to  
Find, find somebody new.  
I wanna kiss a girl,  
I wanna hold her tight,  
And maybe make a little magic in the moonlight.  
Don't wanna go too far  
Just to take it slow,  
But I shouldn't be lonely in this big ol' world.  
I wanna kiss a girl._

It's that moment when  
You start closing in.  
First you're holding back,  
Then surrendering.  
It can start a fire,  
Light up the sky.  
Such a simple thing,  
Do you wanna try?  
Are you ready to  
Say goodbye  
To all these blues?  
I wanna kiss a girl,  
I wanna hold her tight,  
And maybe make a little magic in the moonlight.  
Don't wanna go too far  
Just to take it slow,  
But I shouldn't be lonely in this big ol' world.  
I wanna kiss a girl.

'Cause, baby, tonight  
It could turn into the rest of our lives.  
[ Keith Urban Lyrics are found on .com ]  
Oh yeah.  
Are you ready?  
(Are you ready?)  
Are you ready  
(Are you ready)  
To cross that yellow line?  
Put your lips on mine.  
Put your lips on mine, baby.

Do you wanna try?  
Are you ready to  
Say goodbye  
To all these blues?

I wanna kiss a girl,  
I wanna hold her tight,  
And maybe make a little magic, baby.  
Don't wanna go too far  
Just to take it slow,  
I don't want to be lonely,  
I shouldn't be lonely.  
I wanna kiss a girl,  
I wanna hold her tight,  
And maybe make a little magic in the moonlight.  
Don't wanna go too far  
Just to take it slow,  
But I shouldn't be lonely in this big ol' world.  
I wanna kiss a girl.

I said I wanna kiss a girl.  
Whoa-ho whoa-ho  
I wanna kiss a girl.  
I wanna hold her tight,  
I wanna make a little magic  
Out under the moonlight.

Oooh I wanna kiss a girl.

Amid the love and joy surrounding the house, for the first time in nine centuries, an unknown feeling took over me.

I felt alive...

Hi, I really do hope this chapter is okay! :D Enjoy! :D


	5. Chapter 5: Forever and Always

Hello, just to say thank you to all of you! And once again, do read my other stories. I need to know how they are :D I am happy that many of you like the makeover! I shall try and write more, then!

I have to admit, yesterday was a great day for me. It was the first time that I actually feel complete. All these years, it was just me and Renee, refusing to open up to anyone. But right now, I feel eager, wanting to get to know the Cullens and be with them.

Being deep in thought, I had not realized that Renee was busy discussing some matters with Carlisle and Esme. But they came up with a conclusion just then and walked towards me, with the Cullen teens following them.

Instantly, I was on red alert, the grins on Renee, Alice and Emmett's faces were enough to warn me that I might or might not like what they were about to tell me.

"What is it?"

Alice skipped forward and hugged me, "You are staying with us! Isn't that great?"

_What?_

I turned towards Renee, who gave me a smile and proceeded to explain, "Paris collection, remember? It is the event of the year and it will take half a year for me to get all the collections cleared and assembled. Not to mention the anticipation that the world is paying on this event. So, I am leaving for Paris and I definitely do not want you to be staying by yourself."

Rolling my eyes, I pointed out the obvious fact that I was not a kid.

_Funny how that sounds._

Abruptly, Rosalie and Emmett's faces fell, and the others all looked slightly disappointed.

"Does that mean that you don't want to stay with us?" Emmett was using his puppy face on me, and I sighed.

"No, I did not say that. I am just indignant that I am being treated like a – a rebellious teenager or something."

Everyone instantly cleared up and cheered.

I rolled my eyes again but my mouth lifted upwards at the joy that they were showing off shamelessly.

Feeling a presence next to me, I turned to find Edward next to me, staring intently on my face. Being nervous, I asked if there was anything on my face. Chuckling, he shook his head and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, sending me electric shocks across my face.

"You feel that too, don't you?" Edward murmured into my ears.

I shook slightly and nodded my head.

"Can you tell me what that means?" As his breaths slowly caressed my face, I knew that I could not resist him. Not anymore.

"That we are soul-mates." I breathed out gently, oblivious to the fact that everyone else around us had froze, anticipating what we are going to do next.

As Edward slowly leaned in, I was eagerly awaiting for what is coming. As his lips gently touched mine, I felt that a flame had been ignited within me. A flame that has been soundly sleeping for nearly a millennium.

Edward moaned at the feeling of his tongue on my lower lip asking for entrance. I moved closer to him. When had he ever felt so…good? Edward ran his hand down my back and gently pulled me even closer.

"Edward, shouldn't you show dear Bella around, since she is practically _family_ now." Alice interrupted.

Embarrassed, we pulled apart as the rest of the family smilingly looked on. Renee told us that she had to rush to work and we bid her goodbye. I could tell that she is trying hard not to cry, trying to be brave for me and silently thanked her with all my heart. Edward took my head and I followed him around the house, listening attentively as he introduced to me to the history of every member in the family.

Yes, family.

I have a family.

When we finally reached Edward's room, I was surprised how white the room is. Literally white. The shelves, the bed, all the decorations are white. Turning to Edward, I stared at him with an eyebrow raised.

Soon, he grew self-conscious, "What? Is there something wrong with me?"

I laughed at his expression as he start to panic slightly.

"Nothing, I just don't expect you to be a – a person to like the colour white. One might think that as a vampire who loves to sulk in a corner by himself must be rather gothic or somthing."

He relaxed at my words and rolled his eyes, "You think you are funny."

We could hear the rest of the family chuckling at our conversation and Emmett's voice said, "I told you that she has an awesome sense of humour."

Edward just shrugged and moved on to start his stereo player.

"What song?"

I shrugged, "Anything is fine with me."

A while later, I was found laughing as "Sexyback" rang through the house.

Edward groaned, "Emmett, you changed my CD – again!"

Obviously everyone found this funny, all except for the owner of the stereo system.

"Aww, Eddie is getting flustered!" Emmett called out.

All was getting on Edward's nerve and he jumped out of the window and ran in the direction of forest swiftly. Grinning, I teleported into the forest and obviously, Edward was surprised to find me already at the meadow that I found the day before.

"How – how did you find this place?"

"You are not the only one to explore this forest." Was the only reply I gave him.

Fast as lightning, I climbed up a tree and beckoned for him to follow me. He did, without asking any questions. Sitting on a branch, he looked questioningly at me and I smiled.

"I have a song in mind for you. It is kind of perfect to describe what I feel for you. And I need to tell you that. I have been hurt, not directly, and definitely not by any lover, seeing I never had one. But now, I trust you with my heart and soul. So please take care of me." I whispered softly to Edward, who was listening to me deeply.

Taking a breath, I began to sing my heart out, to this god in front of me. The one who has the key to my heart.

_Before I fall too fast__  
__Kiss me quick, but make it last__  
__So I can see how badly this will hurt me__  
__When you say goodbye___

_Keep it sweet, keep it slow__  
__Let the future pass, and don't let go__  
__But tonight I could fall too soon__  
__Into this beautiful moonlight___

_But you're so hypnotizing__  
__You've got me laughing while I sing, you've got me smiling in my sleep__  
__And I can see this unraveling__  
__Your love is where I'm falling, but please don't catch me___

_See this heart won't settle down__  
__Like a child running scared from a clown__  
__I'm terrified of what you do__  
__My stomach screams just when I look at you___

_Run far away so I can breathe__  
__Even though you're far from suffocating me__  
__I can't set my hopes too high__  
__'Cause every hello ends with a goodbye___

_But you're so hypnotizing__  
__You've got me laughing while I sing, you've got me smiling in my sleep__  
__And I can see this unraveling__  
__Your love is where I'm falling, but please don't catch me___

_So now you see why I'm scared__  
__I can't open up my heart without a care__  
__But here I go, it's what I feel__  
__And for the first time in my life I know it's for real___

_But you're so hypnotizing__  
__You've got me laughing while I sing, you've got me smiling in my sleep__  
__And I can see this unraveling__  
__Your love is where I'm falling so please don't catch me___

_If this is love, please don't break me__  
__I'm giving up so just catch me__  
_

Edward kissed me softly when I finished singing the song.

"I love you, Edward Cullen."

"As I love you, Isabella Swan," He pulled me into his arm, "So is it my turn now?"

"You wrote a song for me."

"Yes, since twenty years ago. That was the time that I used to believe that I'll still find my love. Then I gave up. Till I met you now."

Staring deeply into his eyes, I gave him the go-ahead, excited to listen to what he had to sing for me.

_You are the answer to my prayers,_

_When I used to believe in love._

_You are the angel God sent to me, _

_I was lonely till you appeared in front of me._

_With the smile that touched my heart, _

_With the love that I am yearning._

_Now that I'm with you_

_I wonder how I had lived without you in my life before_

_You are my life, my destiny_

_You are my angel, and I love you so_

_You mean everything to me_

_So don't you ever leave_

_If you should ever, ever go away_

_The will be lonely tears to cry_

_Even though I have to leave them inside_

_Inside of my heart_

_If you should ever, ever go away_

_The sun above will never shine again_

_The sky will not be painted blue again_

_Not for me_

_So hold me close, and never let go_

_And say that our love will always last_

_You are my angel, and I love you so_

_You mean everything to me_

_So don't you ever leave_

**(I wrote this song with strong reference to the song "You mean everything to me" by Neil Sedeka, but I edited it. The previous song is "Catch me" by Demi Lovato. Cheers.)**

When he finished the song, I was speechless. My dream has come true after centuries of waiting. I finally tasted the sweetness of love, to have someone there next to me, to have someone that I can protect and care for.

Edward Cullen. I promise. I promise you that I would love you, spoil you, fill you with care and concern and to stick with you no matter what happens. I would kill whoever who threaten our relationship.

I love you.

I love you forever and always.

Finally, the chapter is finished! *Clap*

Seriously, can someone please read the note I had posted. It explains clearly why so many chapters were missing. My original chapters are horribly SHORT and DIFFERENT FROM MY CURRENT STYLE. I am improving all my chapters so I am REPLACING them. Obviously it requires sometime. I changed my style while writing the wedding chapter, so I had to jump to Chapter one and start all over, that is why!!

:) Thank you people for reading my stories. 12,000 hits :DDD

Sylverster


	6. Chapter 6: That feeling I don't know

Finally, I've updated, thanks to all those who alerted this story and sorry for taking so long!

Just telling you guys that I'd be giving this fiction a make-over soon, to make the content more interesting and detailed, I suppose. It won't be much change, I hope. But thanks for supporting me, guys!

Disclaimer: Not an owner of Twilight here, sorry.

* * *

Time passed too fast for my liking, and it wasn't long before night had left us and we were to face a brand new day. Sighing, I looked at the clock on the wall and nudged Edward, who looked up from his iPod and frowned, pulling me closer to him. Smiling, I took the headphones away from his ears and stood up, "Come on, it's time to go to school, we can't miss it today when we are going to miss it on Wednesday and Thursday."

"Why those two days?"

I grinned, "Too bright for my liking," His eyes lighted up as I told him about how his power, along with Alice's and Jasper's, was now fully under my control. It took a whole night to master it, but it helped that they were near me. Changing into a green tank top and skinny jeans, I went downstairs with him, smiling when the others also joined us.

Pulling the hoodie that I had brought along with me on, I shot the disapproving pixie next to me a grin before making our way to English, we had to do a summary and analysis on the legends of unicorns, and I fidget in my seat, much to Edward's amusement. Smiling, he started humming a tune under his breath and I quickly caught on, and together, both us started scribbling musical notes on our writing pads, quickly composing a song together.

It was no surprise that the lesson ended before I knew it.

Walking out of the classroom, Edward pulled me into a hug, causing almost everyone along the corridor to stare at us.

A girl with ebony black hair pulled back into a pony tail crashed into me as I walked out of the bathroom cubicle. Reflex kicked in and my hands shot out to catch her before her face could greet the floor. Hard.

"Oomph, sorry about that," she muttered, flushing a deep red. She had white spectacles on, and I found that a pity, for they hid those enchanting black eyes, so deep and mysterious.

I smiled, "No problem, Angela,"

She frowned and looked at me, "How did you know my name?"

The lie was smooth and undetectable, "I have a knack for remembering faces and names. Good memory, I suppose. We have chemistry and history together, right?"

She nodded, giving me a tentative smile.

Just then, two girls burst into the bathroom and I caught the almost murderous expressions on their faces. My grip on Angela's arms tightened and she winced slightly before turning a sickly shade of pale when she caught sight of the two girls, Jessica and Britney. They shot her a look before turning to me, their scowls deepening, "Get out of our way, Isabella Swan, this is between her, "they jabbed a perfectly manicured finger at Angela, who turned even more pale, if that was even possible, "and us,"

If they expected me to scoot like some scared little newbie, they've got to be out of their minds. My eyes steeled and I spoke, chill evident in my voice, "What's the matter here?"

Jessica sneered, "Though it's none of your business, this little slut here told everyone that Eric and I were together, even though we weren't!"

Angela shook her head, "I - I didn't" and recoiled when Jessica and Britney took a step forward.

Deciding that it's time to act, I pushed Angela gently behind me before lifting an eyebrow at the couple in front of me, "The sluts present in this space does not include Angela, so get your facts right. No one hurts her without getting past me and my family."

Wanting to play safe, I sent a mental message in my mind to the five others, "Get to the bathroom besides the music room, guys. Now."

Snarling, the two school whores in front of me lunged, sharp nails out stretched.

Not fast enough, though.

Grabbing both their right wrists, I gave them a flip and they were sent flying before landing with a sickening thud on the floor, screaming in pain while clutching their wrists. Turning to Angela, I could see that her eyes were wide and scared, "What - what was that you did?"

"Akido moves," I answered briskly as the rest arrived, Edward stepping over the two writhing bodies on the floor, his eyes sweeping over my body to check for injuries, relieved upon finding none. Emmett stared at my two unfortunate victims and chuckled, "Now, what do we have here?"  
I smiled as sweetly as I could, "They tried to attack Angela and me, so I used the Akido skills that you taught me against them. Thanks so much for the lesson, Em,"  
He blinked quickly and I winked, turning back to Angela once more. "Come on, let's go, I'll need to have you patch up," I said, eyes focusing on the bruises on her left arm, the scratch on her cheek and the blood from the injury on her knee.

Judging from the wobble she had just now, her ankle was hurt too, all because of those two bitches.

"Jasper, why don't you call Carlisle with Alice?" I muttered, wanting him to leave, because of the blood of Angela. He nodded stiffly and Alice guided him out, whispering to him all the way. "Rosalie, Emmett, deal with these two bitches, and Edward, tell the teachers and Esme, I'll send Angela to the hospital," He wanted to protest, I could tell, but I stared him down, knowing that he was trying really hard to control the burning sensation in his throat.

In the end, he conceded and nodded, passing me the key to his Volvo and I slide my arm behind Angela's back and supported her bruised right arm, my left hand grasping onto her left hand gently. It took a while for us to get to the car and I waited for her to get in.

She stared at me when I got into the driver's seat, and I paused, "What?"

Shaking her head, she whispered, "I – I just don't understand, why are you doing this? You hardly know me."

I couldn't help it and burst out laughing, leaving the poor human even more confused than she already was. "You ask so many questions, my dear. Maybe too many. There isn't always a reason behind things, and I don't want to be looking for something that might not exist. Enough about this, hang tight, we drive fast."

"Wha –?"

It took less than ten minutes for her to realize what I meant before I pulled up in front of the hospital. Angela was gripping onto her seat for dear life, looking pale. "You okay?" I asked, not wanting her to get too freaked out. She blinked a few times before muttering something inaudible and nodded feebly.

A knock on the window distracted them and we looked up, I smiled when I saw Alice standing there.

_Jasper? _I asked her in my mind while stepping out of the car and going over the other side just as she helped Angela open the car door.

_He's off hunting with Esme; he will come by later with her. _

Nodding subtly, I helped Angela up as we walked into the hospital, the nurse at the reception pointed out the room to us and we went inside. Carlisle was reading a file, a deep frown etched on his forehead, but he immediately placed the file aside when he saw us, pasting a fatherly smile on.

"Hey Doc," I greeted him and grinned, guiding Angela to one of the chairs in front of Carlisle. He nodded once and looked at Angela curiously, "Alice told me about the incident, I believe the two – girls would be sent here later, though personally they shouldn't even be treated, " Angela blinked, not used to the kind and gentle doctor actually being angry at someone, "However, back to you. Where are you injured, Angela?" Carlisle lifted her arm gently when she told him and pressed on the different sections lightly, but still managed to hurt Angela subtly as the girl winced.

She was in more pain that it looked, and I admired her for that, not wanting to be a hassle and trouble everyone else, she tried to bear with the pain. Rather silly of her, but admirable all the same.

However, when Carlisle asked Angela if she had any other injuries, the girl shook her head, and my eyes narrowed. Kneeling next to Angela, I reached out and cupped her face with my hands and looked at her straight in the eyes and stayed firm when she tried to look away, "Angela, we want to help you, and you need our help. We are not going to let you go home still injured, so please, just tell us the truth so that we can help you."

Alice and Carlisle looked on in concern before Angela finally nodded, "S – Sorry," she muttered, blushing. I smiled and placed a peck on her forehead before standing up once more, leaving Carlisle to his question and left the room with Alice. Outside, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward greeted us.

"Jasper?" I frowned and asked.

Rosalie pursed her lips and answered, "He should be arriving soon,"

Just then, footsteps were heard and we all saw Esme and Jasper approached the latter looking much better than just now. "How's it going?" Esme asked, her motherly instincts kicking in.

I shook my head, "The injuries don't look back, but I have some suspicions and I want to obtain her memories – "

"Obtain her memories?" Emmett asked, puzzled.

I nodded as the rest of them looked at me in awe, "Another power. I can't list them all out at once, or maybe I can, but not yet. But I got this power from an ancient in Japan. They had some pretty useful powers there."

Alice nodded, "Go ahead, then. We are all curious, what more can there be?"

Closing my eyes, I concentrated; lifting the power out from the mental box I kept it in and focused it on the girl inside the room next to us. Soon, my eyes opened and they turned red and from the others' reactions, they saw it and I closed my eyes again, focusing on the influx of memories entering my mind.

What I saw disgusted me.

There was much, much more to this whole thing. Her mother was mentally unstable, and her abusive father was always drunk, and she had to take care of her siblings who were extremely out of control. Teeth clenched, I transferred some of the images to the others, leaving some that I want to keep in respect of Angela's own freewill, watching as they stiffened and Esme even growled.

(**Sorry, I didn't mean to change Angela's family background, but I suppose it'll be better like this. But I don't own Twilight, and this is a fanfiction, so please don't come after me!)**

"That poor girl, all the things that she'd been through…" Esme sighed, looking at the door with concern, and I knew that she couldn't wait to meet the girl. Sitting on the chairs along the wall, I took Edward's hand in mine and we conversed mentally.

_I've decided, Edward. I won't be switching to my human form anytime soon. _

He cocked his head to one side, thoughtful and his eyes told me to explain.

_With Angela, I don't know why, an instinct that I never knew just kicked in, and from the look of things, it is not going to leave anytime soon. I feel this need to protect her from all kinds of harm, and to make sure that she is happy and safe. It's like – It's like she's already a part of the family. Perhaps not to you, but definitely to me. Esme would be the next to feel it, followed by Rosalie, and then the rest of you. _

Edward snorted, and relayed his thoughts to me.

_Rosalie? _

I nodded, serious, "Something would change her mind, and I am sure. But – but it's not going to be something pleasant." Edward's perfectly sculptured eyebrows furrowed, "You already know what it would be, don't you?"

Wincing, I nodded, "It will not be pleasant, and we'd have to rein a few of them in or else they'd murder someone. But I won't tell you, not yet. That's entirely up to Angela."

Everyone else, Rosalie, who was talking to Emmett and Esme, and Alice and Jasper all stared at me after the words have been said and frowned. I shook my head, meaning what I said of not telling them about it without Angela wanting me to, and Jasper flinched at my emotions, hence I used my duplication of his power to calm him down. Never had anyone done that to him before, his eyes widened slightly before nodding to me as thanks.

It took another hour more for Carlisle to call them in with his thoughts and Edward and I walked in first, followed by the others.

"How's the injuries, Angela?" I chirped, taking a seat right next to her and frowned at cast that her ankle was in and cast Carlisle a curious look. "Broken," he muttered and my eyes narrowed like a cat's. Edward placed a hand on my shoulder and I calmed down quickly, thanks to Jasper and the fact that Angela was with us in that room.

Her bruises, of course, would have to fade away naturally, while some of her scratches were bandaged. Esme stepped forward and spoke, "I've yet to introduce myself, I am Esme."

Angela smiled and said, "Nice to meet you, Mrs Cullen." And this displeased Esme slightly, she mocked a shocked expression and exclaimed, "No, I insist for you to call me Esme, Mrs Cullen just makes me sound so old."

At that, all of us burst out laughing, including Carlisle and except Angela, who looked on in confusion. "Old, indeed!" Emmett boomed and the rest of chuckled, whereas Esme threw a mock death glare at us and I coughed and stopped laughing.

"A private joke, we might tell you about it next time," I said in response to Angela's bewildered expression at our outburst, "But for now, Angela, do you have anything to tell us, I have some ideas what, but we won't force you to tell us, however – "

Kneeling down next to her once more, I looked at her sincerely, "I want you to know that all of us care for you, or maybe I care for you a lot right now, I don't know why, but I'll promise you that when I find out why, you would be the first to know. As for the rest, they are growing, or will grow to love you like a part of our family too, so I sincerely hope that you can let us to help bear that burden of yours, please?"

The rest were silence, not sure where this was heading, for I have blocked Alice's power, wanting this to be completely up to Angela alone. Alice frowned at me, but didn't say anything.

Angela shook, her fists clenched tightly, almost hurting herself. Seeing this, I look both of her hands in my vampire cold ones and waited. As tears formed in her eyes, she looked up at all of us and whispered that dark secret that she have been hiding all her lives.

"I was raped,"

* * *

Review! Review!


	7. Chapter 7: Broken inside

**Disclaimer: No owning Twilight, nope. And no owning any part of the day. It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer and Mother Nature. **

**Thank you Danielle. **

**This poem goes out to all victims out there who have suffered from the sins of others, of those cruelty and horrors. My heart goes out for you all, but please, for your own sake, please hold onto whatever that keeps you here. The Angela in this story will find closure and a new beginning. So please, be like her, be strong and move on to the best you can. **

**-Sylver-**

I heard the footsteps coming and I knew this would be another long night  
And something inside me screamed this time it really isn't right  
The words he was saying were ruthless and cruel  
And each time he hit me I sat there and obeyed each and every rule  
I sat there blank faced and scared knowing that I couldn't cry  
For I knew what would happen if he saw the tears in my eyes

Each and every swing felt worse and worse  
And then all I wanted was to be dead in a hearse  
He got real close and whispered "Bitch I wish you weren't alive"  
And all I was thinking was you're right, I wish I wouldn't survive  
He threw against the wall then proceeded to pin me to the ground  
He hit me again, covered my mouth, not letting me make a sound

I started to struggle and tried to release myself of his forceful grip  
Then the next thing I heard was a loud, horrifying rip  
His hands were cold and I cringed at first touch  
I don't understand how a father could hate his daughter so much  
I froze and I couldn't believe that this was really going on  
I just kept looking at the clock wanting him to be gone

I tried so badly not to think of the sharp pain  
And this wasn't part of his usual game  
I closed my eyes wishing the time would just pass by  
And that next time I opened them I would be up in the sky  
He pushed harder and harder and excruciating pain was all I felt  
The next thing I heard was the unbuckling of his belt

Something happened inside of me that I cannot explain  
I got this surge of energy and said "f you and your reign"  
Somehow, someway I got out just in time  
But what he had already done will never get out of my mind  
From then on my life has been forever changed  
It was like all I knew had been rearranged  
I hate him with everything I have in me and so much more  
And one day I want to end this war

Rosalie snarled, her eyes wide and blazing, "Who? That bastard, I will hunt him down and –"

She was out of control, her vampire instincts taking over. Her eyes were filled with rage and hurt, she was angry and shaken by this whole thing. It reminded her of her past. Of those who hurt her. Of those who condemned her to this life that she has yet to accept entirely. Of those who carved resentment into her, forever.

Seeing the fearful look in Angela's eyes at Rosalie's outburst and ferocity, I snapped, "Rosalie! Control yourself, for Angela's sake,"

The blonde froze, and stared at the frightened girl for a long while before staggering backwards, slumping into Emmett's ready and waiting arms, as if her body has turned jelly-like. Everyone in the room felt pained by the scared look in Rosalie's eyes. She was so strong, so determined, but we all know that it was a barrier of protection, one that she hid her injured self in. She whimpered softly, and Jasper winced as the feelings of sorrow and pain hit him and he tried to comfort everyone with his powers, but hurting as he did so. Wanting to help, I decided to shut his power off for the time being and he stared at me before whispering, "Thanks, that's the third time you have helped me today,"

I merely nodded, knowing that there is a subconscious reason as to why I was doing all this. Jasper, with his own history and dark past, and being the most cautious individual in the family, followed closely by Rosalie and then Edward, found it hard to accept me and trust me with his family just based on the few days that we have spent together, regardless of whether I was Edward's mate or not. Also, my powers, my past, my experiences and the fact that I was someone with lots of secrets and things that were still unrevealed also didn't help in reassuring him that I would be of no threat. Because, honestly speaking, I am. Hence, my mind had planned to help him as much as I can so that he can slowly start to see me in a more positive way, not just as a threat that can hurt them with my powers, and also hurt Edward by breaking his heart. Though the vampire instincts of mine lay dormant, she snarled as I thought about the dangers of me hurting Edward, because she knew, and is more confident than I am, that she and I would never hurt the one who is the center of my life right now. However, I refused to risk it. Wanting to win Jasper's trust, and to become one that he would protect from others, not one that he would protect against.

Glancing at Edward, my eyes ran from his messy, but all the more sexy, bronze hair, then reaching his beautiful eyes, trailing down his nose, and to his lips, down that high cheekbone and –

Abruptly, I stopped. I would have blushed if I was in my human mode, but I wasn't, hence my face settled for an embarrassed look. On seeing this, Edward gave me a questioning look and approached me, standing next to me and sat down. His presence reassuring and peaceful for me, doing very much in helping the situation. The rest, seeing this, all took their place next to their mates and we sat down around Angel, as though forming a barrier around her, protective.

Angela stared as we took our places, not quite intimidated by the sitting arrangement, but quite curious as to why we were doing that. However, I could see her swallow the questions that she longed to ask and stifled a smile on my lips; she had remembered my comment about her questions in the car.

"So, do you mind tell us what has been happening, dear?" Esme asked gently, she was, unsurprisingly, sitting next to Angela, and took her hands in her own.

Looking down, the girl looked as if she was about to burst into tears right there and then. However, she sniffed once and whispered her story to us. If we weren't vampires and have excellent hearing, we wouldn't catch on to even a single word that she said.

"It – it started when I was fifteen," she said, and all of us stared at her in horror, not believing how absolutely horrible and disgusting her rapist was. She was so young, so innocent! Why ruin it all with his own evilness and hatred?

"My – my mother brought my siblings out for a middle school event and – and he came into my room when I was alone – "

At this, everyone else in the room stilled, and Rosalie, being so concerned, interrupted, "Wait, don't fucking tell me that it was your – "

We waited, holding our breaths.

"Father," Angela completed, and a lone tear escaped her resolve and slid down her face, trailing her cheek. She bit onto her lips, not wanting to cry, despite the fact that she very much wanted to start brawling her hearts out right then. Esme, seeing this, was also on the edge of breaking down. "Oh, honey," she whispered, before enveloping the poor girl into a motherly hug, and Angela, ignoring the fact that the hug was cold and chilly, couldn't take it anymore and started crying. Her sobs echoed in the room, jabbing at my heart, and I felt so sorry for her. I want to take all her pain away. To save her, to protect her.

All of our hearts went out for her. Alice and I both swallowed back our tears and leant into our partner. Edward held me in his arms and I broke down, relieving the horrifying memories of Angela in her rooms every night, wanting so much to die, to escape from this madness that no one knew about, one that she couldn't not shake loose.

"Show me what you've seen, Bella. Show me." He whispered softly and struggling, I nodded, transferring the images, all of them, of Angela and her past into his mind.

There used to be a time where she was happy, but that was so long ago. But never from her father. Her mother loved her, for a short while, before she gave birth to Angela's first younger brother, Brian. But after that, since she was six, she was left alone, unattended, for all the love and care went to her brothers, all four of them. Never her. Never from her parents, and definitely from her spoilt siblings, who have only looked to her when in trouble, or hungry. Never a word of thanks, of gratitude, of kindness.

Up till now, the only attention that she had been given to by her father, was one that she never wanted. One that nobody would ever want. It was a sin, a horror, a nightmare coming true. It destroyed her, hurt her and made her dreams vanish into nothingness. The dreams of being loved, the dreams of being cared for, the dreams of capturing moments of beauty with the only possession that she loved, her camera. One that she had to work so hard for.

Edward growled when he looked through the memories, and I knew that every male vampire in the room wanted to kill Angela's father very much. Rosalie gently removed herself from Emmett's embrace and to all our surprises, joined in the hug that Esme was giving Angela. "We are here for you, Angela, you should know that."

Angela finally nodded, her eyes red from crying, and she took a tissue from Carlisle, slightly embarrassed, and wiped away her tears. It took a while, but everyone in the room was finally calm and collected, having pushing their overwhelming emotions aside. Angela smiled at all of us, and her sincere and sweet smile had an effect like no others for me. And from the expressions on everyone else's faces, I could tell they feel it too.

The girl cleared her throat and stared straight at me, "Than - Thank you all so much. I - I don't know why are you doing all this, but I am thankful."

"And of course, I remembered your explanation back in the car, and I will wait till you find out the answer, Isabella."

I frowned, "Tsk, call me Bella, Angela."

She blushed, and agreed, whispering a soft, "Bella", as though she was testing out that name on her tongue, and I smiled at that. Everyone else was taken with her, for some reason and I know that they all found it weird.

_I will explain everything later, _I transmitted the message to all of them, and they all inclined their heads in acknowledgement of that.

"I just have one question for you all."

I stared at her and nodded, signaling for her to go on.

"What are you?"

I smiled, knowing that she was going to ask this a long time ago, but everyone else stiffened. I had chose to block everyone's powers right then, and Alice shot me a dirty look while Edward said nothing, merely taking my hand into his own, offering me comfort.

Everyone was staring at me. Rosalie, surprisingly, was no looking hostile and agitated. Instead, she had a look that indicates at the fact that she might actually know what I was going to say. And of course, how can I disappoint her?

Looking straight into Angela's intriguing black eyes, looking at the trust she had for me, and the curiosity that wanted answers. And hence, I gave her one, my voice loud, slow and clear.

"Easy, we are vampires,"

* * *

How was that? Thank you for the kind views and reviews! :)

But I want more reviews, please?

Pretty itty bitty please?


	8. Update

Dear all,

I understand that you have placed this story under your "story alert" and I really appreciate the support, and the reviews for me to continue this story despite the fact that I found my writing style to be really bad and school to be too busy for me to carry on writing.

For people who are keeping watch on "Trainwreck", I think you will be pleased to know that I am in the middle of writing Chapter Seven and that I will be uploading it tomorrow, 7th September, 2011. Tonight, I will also be editing all the chapters and rewriting them, so please be patient and you will not be disappointed (I hope?).

As for the other fictions:

When Hell Freezes Over

Crimson Rose

Picture Blank

Special For You

Interceding Fate

I will be rewriting these stories earliest by the mid-October, because I plan to finish writing Trainwreck before moving on to the other stories. Please bear with me, I promise I will get to the other stories very soon.

Also, for anyone who are Gleeks or fans of the British boy group, One Direction, I am considering the possibility of writing fan fictions for the two of them, so just bump me up using the means below! Pester me, offer me ideas or ask me questions. I have disabled the ability to accept PMs for for now, so these are the ways to contact me.

Twitter: Stella1DLove

Tumblr: sylverster. tumblr .com (remove the spaces)

Polyvore: jasmine111196

That's for now, so…this is just a notification to tell you all that I am ready to start writing again!

Love,

Sylverster


	9. Chapter 9: Who is she to me?

**A/N: **It's been so long since I last wrote, and I am terribly sorry for abandoning my stories for such a long time. My friends have encouraged me to continue writing, and reading some of the best fan fictions around here for the past few weeks have, somehow, encouraged me to pick up the pen (not literally, I'm a sucker for keyboards) to start writing again. Thank you all for reading this, and I really appreciate the reviews that have urged for me to continue. So, here you go, hope you all will like this!

**D/C: **If I own Twilight... Oh who am I kidding, I don't own Twilight, and I never will.

Word Count: 3079

Date Completed: 9 September 2011

* * *

**Chapter 8: "What is she to me?"**

_Looking straight into Angela's intriguing black eyes, looking at the trust she had for me, and the curiosity was demanding answers, it was hard for one to not give in. Hence, I gave her the answer that she was requesting for, my voice loud and clear._

_"Easy, we are vampires."_

The second those words were out of my mouth, Angela's eyes widened and her heart skipped a beat. Her lips parted and we all waited for her to say something, but all she did was to close her mouth promptly, clearly in shock. That was understandable, since the possibility of us actually being immortals known for our thirst for human blood has not crossed her mind at all, in spite of the question that took the family off guard. Seconds passed, and we were all waiting for the girl to either suffer from an emotional break down, or to actually say something in response to what I have just told her. To be honest, even I was nervous, not really sure how she would take it and reluctant to tap into Alice's power to cheat.

It seemed as though hours have passed before the bespectacled girl turned to meet my eyes, her raven ones still slightly dilated from the shock that was slowly fading from her system.

"V - vampires, huh?" she stuttered, blinking rapidly as she forced those words out from her mouth.

Trying to channel some kind of comfort and reassurance from my gaze, I nodded slowly, slightly amused as the whole family reverted to the tense waiting mode, still anticipating some sort of extreme response. Most possibly ending with Angela screaming about blood sucking monsters and running out of the hospital, still screaming bloody murder. That was unlikely, and she took us by surprised as she let out a soft laugh, one that made me let out a sigh of relief.

"Am I in danger?" she enquired, and Esme was about to pacify her before realizing that it was an attempt at a joke to lighten the atmosphere up. It failed miserably, but I knew that things would not be taking a turn for the worse anytime soon.

I gave the girl a mocking frown, making seem as though I was contemplating her question, trying to come up with an answer that would not freak her out any further. Giving her a small grin, I replied, "That would depend on you, if you taste as good as you smell, there might not be enough of your blood for the eight of us to share."

All she did was to shake her head frantically, clutching a hand over her chest, faking a startled gasp as she tried reasoning with me, "I am sure that would not be the case. I assure you that my blood is nasty and foul tasting, you would get diarrhea - "

With that, the entire family burst into laughter, confusing the poor brunet. Emmett was almost ready to roll on the floor when I decided to take pity on the bewilderment that Angela was feeling.

"If we only feed on blood, do you really think we will have diarrhea?" I questioned, my lips curling upwards into a smile, very much tickled by her assumption, "You would need to work on your self defense skills some more, the way your logic works is not very convincing to these group of blood thirsty vampires."

She shook her head, giving me a sheepish smile while promising that she would definitely put a considerable amount of effort into working a valid argument and present her case to me when she was well prepared. Curious to see how she was coping with the brand new information that the Cullens and I were not mortal, I tapped into Jasper's empathetic ability, taking note of the fact that the teenager was calming down considerably.

For the next hour, the family was just sharing with Angela what our habits are and the reason behind us pretending to be a normal family instead of remaining secluded from civilization, very much unlike the Alaska coven. We were the ones contributing to most of the conversation, with Angela being the one taking everything in, nodding every now and then to indicate that she was not lost amongst the overwhelming pile of information that we were sharing. By the time we were done talking, it was not because everything was explained for, but because Angela was too tired to continue sitting there and listening to us. She insisted that she was fine, but we all knew otherwise.

Esme stood up and walked over to the black haired teen, taking her hand and with a soft smile, led her out of them room after we have decided that Angela did not need a night in the hospital. We could hear her stomach growling in hunger, much to the girl's mortification, and were pressing for her to get a bite or two in the hospital cafeteria. Knowing that the two of them would be absent long enough for the family to discuss the matter at hand, we wasted no time and started talking. They were very curious as to why I had approached the girl, and also what made me so keen to get the entire family to accept her and actually adopt her into our coven by scent. There was no doubt that in a short span of a couple of hours, everyone has taken to Angela to a certain extent, and we would hate to let go and deny her a safe haven with us from now on.

It was rare, I know, for everyone to trust a human so much. Jasper, Rosalie and Edward were the ones who were constantly wary of the mortals, Jasper due to his wary nature and his upbringing as an alert and defensive soldier, Rosalie due to her more than unpleasant experience with the sick bastards who violated her, and Edward due to his power to see the secrets and lies that everyone keeps and the fact that he was the eldest son in the family, and automatically took on the role of protecting the family, ranking only second after Carlisle.

One part of me was touched that they took to Angela so quickly because I trusted her, and their trust in me as a new addition to the family and Edward's mate was already so deep and strong that they failed to question my judgement and gave the situation a shot. Rosalie, especially, for we all knew that the blonde was very much hostile to human beings, never shy to openly show her disdain towards them. Yet, she was calm and was the second, after me, to bring Angela under her wings. My eyes met hers at the moment and my instincts guided me to tap into Edward's ability and entered Rosalie's mind. Once again, her blurry but deeply-etched memories of being continuously violated by the cold-hearted bastard in the past filled me with undisguised anger, and only the warmth of Edward's hand on mine kept me in check. She nodded, silently urging for me to continue looking into her mind, and I knew that it was best to keep it between the two of us. Knowing that Edward wouldn't mind, I carefully placed a mental block around Rosalie's mind and mine, entering a conversation that only involved us two.

Everyone remained silent and watchful as Rosalie's and my eyes remained locked intensely, curious but keeping their emotions in check for it was clearer than ever that we had to do this alone.

"Bella," she started, and I waited for her to continue.

"We **have **to take her in," she continued, and if anyone else could hear it, they would have deemed Rosalie as insane. She has never liked humans, let alone initiate a new member in the family. She was more than happy with how the family was, and she was fiercely protective of keeping their identity under the wraps. As fragile as she was, the determination within her was as strong as ever, she was both sides of the coin, choosing only to show that strength to us.

"We have to take her in," she whispered, the exact same words now directed at herself. I was not meant to hear them. This time, they were meant as a promise that she was making. Looking up at me, the fire was back in her eyes, along with the broken girl from the 90s, one whose innocence and dreams were cruelly torn and shred into pieces by the the bane of existence, the filth of human kind. Standing in front of me was not just Rosalie Lilian Cullen, there was also Rosalie Lillian Hale, the girl who once longed for love that seemed to be so out of reach.

"Please?"

Her eyes were both firm and sad, and she was pleading with me, desperate for me to nod and go with her wish. Not wanting her to continue thinking that I was against that idea, I took a step forward and took her hands in mine, my eyes brimming with unshed tears that prickled, urging for me to let my emotions go. I could not do such a thing, I had to be strong for Rosalie, for my sister and for the rest of the family, Angela included. The last part of my thoughts were projected to the beautiful blonde in front of me, and I felt my breath catch as she let out the most brilliant smile as of yet, almost blinding me with it. Letting my body shift into one of a human once more, the tears finally rejoiced as they slid down my cheeks. Taking a step back, I dropped the connection I shared with Rosalie, with our conversation coming to an conclusion. She was still smiling as Emmett pulled her into a hug, and as Edward pulled me into his arms, offering support as I cried and smile at the same time.

"How do we go about doing this?" I spoke, my voice trembling slightly before I cleared my throat, not wanting my tears to ruin the seriousness of our meeting. With a benign smile, Carlisle went over to his shelf and took out a folder, one that documented the laws that would be advantageous for the hospital in a lawsuit against child abuse and in this case, rape. That part was easy, we knew that, it was the part of getting Angela into our family that would troublesome.

"Releasing her from her parent's guardianship would be easy, as long as she leaves a written account of all that she has been through and the hospital provides medical records on her injuries, and perhaps if Bella leaves an account as the one to find her in the toilet, and also as a witness of some sort," Carlisle started, with us hanging to his words, eyes glazing with anticipation and tension as to what the near future will hold, "Getting her into our care and guardianship would not be as hard as you imagine it'd be, as long as Angela agrees and we provide proofs that we are more than capable of supporting another person in the family."

The humans were easy to pacify and convince, that much was clear.

"The Quileute tribe," Jasper inserted, voicing our main concern. In actual fact, that was our only concern.

Emmett took a step forward, his eyes excited, as he spoke, "Screw the Quileutes, we can take them on if that's they want! It is not as if we fear them!"

Carlisle gave the youngest vampire a frown, evidently not agreeable with his son's attitude about this. Before he could say anything, I decided to step in. "Emmett, we have a truce, and we will not be the one to break it," his grin fell as I tried to get my point across, "We will take a step back if that is what it takes. I am pretty sure we are willing to do more than that for Angela."

Everyone nodded in agreement, with Emmett looking slightly confused before understanding what I was trying to say, hastily nodding before anyone could pick on his lack of tact and eagerness for some blood and gore. "We can always move to Alaska or - somewhere," Rosalie said, faltering slightly when the rest of the family turned to look at her in ill-disguised shock.

She took a brief second to gather her wits and raised her chin higher, "Well, it is an option we can consider." Her voice was sharp and haughty once more, and I could not help but give her a soft smile before taking the attention off her.

"Rose is right, we can move. The Quileutes can't do a thing to us even if we leave with Angela," I gathered, my eyes hardening slightly as I said the next part, "Even if they come after us, I'll make sure that they won't even be able to touch us."

I did not care for petty truces and the pathetic caution that those wolves had against vampires, but if they were so narrow-minded that they could not see the good that the Cullens have been, there was no use trying to convince them otherwise by forcing ourselves to thread gently and carefully around them. If they come after my family, no matter what my morals and beliefs are, no matter the years I have gone by without hurting anyone, I will destroy them.

Renee was right. When it comes to family and mates, there is nothing we wouldn't do. We would kill and be killed for them, no matter the consequences, and it was overwhelming for me to be experiencing such strong emotions centuries after I have been turned.

There was a long drag of silence after I have spoken, with everyone pondering over my words and the possibilities. Explanation for our move, our next location and our next identities, and how life with Angela joining us will be different.

By the time Esme returned with the girl, we have planned things out and when asked, only gave our human concern a smile, not answering the question. She wanted answers, but something about the secrecy and caution that we were wrapped up in made her swallow her curiosity. Edward rolled his eyes at Alice's excited expression before turning to me, his voice a mere whisper to Angela as he told me that the pixie was already planning shopping trips for everything that Angela will need once she moved in with us. Not bothering to hide my amusement, I gave the petite girl a grin before giving Angela a pitying look. She would not know what hit her once she was strapped up in the car, heading to the mall. With things being handled and resolved for now, Carlisle decided that we should be heading home before anyone come in to enquire what we were doing in the room. Nodding in approval, we all stood up from our seats and made our way to the door, with Esme staying back with Carlisle for him to explain to her our decisions. She would be delighted to have another daughter, I thought, knowing that Angela would become one of the most precious member of the family. She was a soft spoken girl, curious but sensible, and she has never gotten on the Cullen siblings' nerves. With her camera and her world of creativity, she stayed out of the limelight and would have been a nameless outcast if not for the fact that Jessica had dragged her into their pathetic "popular" clique in the first place.

Thinking about those two girls got me riled up once more, and I was somewhat satisfied with the damage that I have inflicted on them. It wasn't hard for me to kick their slutty asses, even with me in my human form, but it was pleasant to know that they were both nursing injuries and most likely in great pain. Whinny brats, I sneered, somewhat glad that we would actually be moving. Forks was nice, but the townspeople were too gossipy and boring. "Perhaps if we return to this place years later, it would be much more pleasant than this," I muttered, and everyone nodded, with us still walking towards the parking lot at human pace. Rosalie was holding onto Angela, not talking, but I could tell that she was providing Angela some kind of comfort, even though the human did not know it.

It would be a very long time before we can return to this place, at least a hundred plus years. That was the reason why the Cullens tried to stay at one place for as long as they could. It was so uninteresting, I knew that, but it was the price that they would pay in order to have a normal life and not lose what's left of their interaction with humans and connection to the society...

* * *

**A/N: **So, this is it for now! I'm still really caught up with school, especially with the end of year examinations coming up, so I doubt I can edit my chapters/update every other day. At least one chapter a week? How does that sound?

Contact me at sylverster(dot)tumblr(dot)com, you can ask me questions with regards to my stories and I'll reply! Also, leave a review, reviews encourages me to write more! x)

Please don't pm me, thank you!


End file.
